


Antes do Sol

by dlt_yrslf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlt_yrslf/pseuds/dlt_yrslf
Summary: Antes de ser Supergirl, antes de ser Kara "Sunny" Danvers, ela era apenas Kara Zor-El, a última filha de Krypton, perdida em sua dor e solidão.Esta história procura explorar seus anos iniciais na Terra e a construção de seu relacionamento com duas pessoas fundamentais em seu processo de adaptação ao novo planeta.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta é a minha primeira vez escrevendo uma fanfic. 
> 
> Sejam pacientes e gentis comigo. 
> 
> Eu tenho alguns capítulos já escritos e uma ideia geral do rumo que eu quero dar para essa história.

 

"Meu planeta morreu, meus pais morreram, minha missão morreu... Por que eu não posso morrer também?”

Esse é um pensamento que me persegue constantemente. Meu nome é Kara Zor-El e, apesar de já estar aqui na Terra há dois anos, sinto que ainda falta muito para me acostumar a tantas mudanças. Tudo é muito diferente, os hábitos, os costumes, a língua... Porém, o principal problema tem sido o meu próprio corpo. Ele parece totalmente estranho, como detentor de uma vontade própria. Tudo que faço precisa ser cuidadosamente pensado e controlado. É uma batalha interior constante. Eu me sinto prisioneira. Muitas vezes, eu queria apenas poder me isolar e ficar em silêncio. Tudo é muito barulhento e tumultuado neste novo mundo.

\- Kara? – a voz de Alex atravessou a tempestade dos meus pensamentos.

\- Sim.

\- Você está bem? Precisei te chamar umas 3 vezes antes de você responder. A aula já acabou. Hora do almoço. 

Alexandra Danvers é a pessoa mais próxima que eu tenho aqui na Terra. Ela é filha do casal que me adotou – Jeremiah e Eliza.  Quando minha nave foi encontrada por meu primo Kal-El, ele me entregou para ser cuidada por esse casal. Eu cheguei muito atrasada para cuidar de Kal-El, muitos anos se passaram e agora ele é um jovem adulto, não pode lidar com a responsabilidade de cuidar de uma adolescente. Ele recebeu o nome de Clark Kent aqui na Terra e ajuda os seres humanos através dos seus poderes como o super-herói conhecido como Superman.

Aqui na Terra não é uma ocorrência tão incomum pessoas com ditas habilidades especiais, apesar da maioria não chegar nem perto dos poderes concedidos pelo sol amarelo a nós kryptonianos. Alguns usam suas habilidades para mal, enquanto outros as usam para o bem. Independente disso, quase todos tem a tendência de adotar algum tipo de alter-ego fantasiado para esconder a sua identidade. Clark explicou que precisa ser assim para manter em segurança as pessoas amadas e poder manter sua própria vida em funcionamento. Não se pode ser um super-herói em tempo integral.

\- Kara, você está bem? Você quase não encostou na sua comida.

\- Desculpa, acho que me distraí com a TV.

\- Superman é realmente incrível, além de lindo. Imagina ser carregada por esses braços fortes... – comentou uma garota próxima.

Super-heróis são, em sua maioria, cultuados pelos habitantes da Terra. Qualquer tipo de aparição é amplamente divulgada por toda a mídia. E, geralmente, suas presenças ocorrem em momentos de crise, quando algum tipo de perigo ameaça vidas humanas.

\- Kara, coma logo seu almoço. Temos que voltar para aula em 10 minutos.

A adaptação para Kal-El foi muito mais fácil, ele chegou bebê aqui na Terra, sem lembranças de Krypton para confundi-lo. Os poderes foram difíceis, mas ele teve muito tempo para aprender a controlá-los, alem de terem surgido de maneira gradual. Kal-El me ajudou no início com os poderes,  
me explicando como o sol deste planeta nos fornecia habilidades, segundo ele, extraordinárias, que nos tornavam deuses entre os humanos. Eu não me sinto nada especial com esses poderes, eles só atrapalham e dificultam a minha vida. Além de ter que controlá-los para não machucar ninguém e tornar minha própria vida menos desconfortável, eu ainda preciso escondê-los. 

\- Essa irmã da Alex é tão estranha, né?

\- Ela é adotada. Os pais morreram parece. Deve ter algum tipo de trauma.

\- Coitada da Alex.

\- Ela voltou um ano só para poder ficar na mesma classe e acompanhar a nova irmãzinha.

Um dos piores poderes é a super-audição. No início era insuportável, parecia que havia uma multidão gritando no meu ouvido o tempo todo. Agora eu tenho um controle maior e consigo diminuir o volume, porém não bloquear totalmente, então eu ainda escuto muita coisa que não deveria.

Logo quando eu cheguei, Alex não gostava de mim. Compreensível. De uma hora para outra, ela perdeu toda a atenção dos seus pais. Levou seis meses para ela dirigir a primeira palavra a mim sem ser por obrigação. Voltar um ano no colégio foi difícil para ela, ficar separada dos seus amigos. Presa a uma desconhecida. Eu me sinto culpada. Por isso, concentro meu esforço de adaptação nela. Quanto mais rápido eu aprender e me tornar independente, mais rápido a Alex vai se ver livre de mim.

\- Como foi seu dia hoje na escola? - veio a voz de Eliza da cozinha.

\- Bem. 

\- Chegou uma encomenda do seu primo. Deixei lá no seu quarto.

Kal-El sempre está sempre enviando livros e filmes/séries. Coisas que ele acha que vão ajudar no meu aprendizado sobre a Terra. Acho que isso ameniza um pouco a sua consciência por estar longe e ter me deixado aos cuidados de uma família estranha. Os presentes de Kal-El acabaram fazendo Alex ficar mais próxima a mim. Ela sempre acaba assistindo filmes e séries comigo, tentando explicar os aspectos que não entendo. Já os livros não são muito a área, dela, mas eu gosto de lê-los sozinha, é bom para testar meus aprendizados sobre este planeta. Ler também é uma atividade que me deixa bem próxima do tão desejado silêncio, o mesmo acontece quando escrevo. Acho que deve ser pelo esforço de concentração.

Quando cheguei aqui, comecei um diário sobre Krypton. Eu tenho medo de com o tempo perder minhas lembranças de casa. A princípio, escrevia em kryptoniano, porém depois comecei a escrever também em inglês para treinar o novo idioma. Apesar do inglês ainda parecer estranho na minha língua, seu aprendizado até que foi bastante simples. Levei cerca de 3 meses para dominá-lo razoavelmente. Acho que por isso prefiro escrever a falar. Eu tenho tempo de organizar as palavras e fico livre do ainda desconfortável aspecto sonoro.

\- E aí, o que Clark enviou desta vez? Só livros? Que chato.

\- Desculpa.

\- Pare de pedir desculpas por qualquer coisa.

\- Desc-

\- Kaaaaaara.

\- Ok, ok.

\- Vem, vamos jantar. Você comeu muito pouco no almoço. Depois a gente pode assistir alguma coisa a sua escolha.

Todas as habilidades concedidas pelo sol amarelo da Terra fazem com que eu tenha um gasto calórico imenso, o que faz com que eu necessite de um alto consumo de comida. Isso me deixa um pouco desconfortável, pois motiva um gasto financeiro significativo. Além disso, preciso ficar me controlando na frente de outras pessoas. Passo grande parte do dia com fome por esse motivo. Mesmo comendo em intervalos curtos, a quantidade acaba sendo bastante insuficiente. Só em casa posso comer a vontade. Eliza fez a minha comida favorita aqui na Terra – Pizza.

\- Senhor dos Anéis no meio da semana??? - questionou Eliza.

\- Alex disse que eu poderia assistir o que eu quisesse.

\- Sério, Alex?

\- Estou tentando ser uma boa irmã.

\- Você sabe que Kara não vai querer sair de frente da TV antes do final e amanhã vocês têm que acordar cedo para a aula.

\- Eu não imaginei que ela fosse escolher Senhor dos Anéis. 

\- Imagina se ela não iria escolher seu filme favorito.

\- Desculpa. Eu não pensei direito. Eu esqueço que vocês têm uma necessidade de sono maior.

\- Tudo bem, Kara.

\- Eu vou subir para o meu quarto e dar uma olhada nos livros novos que Kal-El me enviou.

\- Clark. Você precisa se acostumar a chamá-lo de Clark. - advertiu Eliza com um suspiro cansado.

Apesar de Alex e Eliza saberem dos meus poderes, elas por vezes parecem esquecer do alcance. Eu mesma não faço questão de lhes informar sobre isso, pois quero ouvir suas conversas sobre mim. Sei que é errado, desrespeitar a privacidade delas, mas eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo para tentar corrigir o que eu estiver fazendo de errado. Muitas vezes elas evitam me fazer críticas com medo de me deixar triste.

\- Vamos dar uma volta. - ouvi Alex dizer.

 - Ok.

\- Já estamos andando em silêncio há uns 15 minutos. Então, o que você tem para me dizer?

\- Estou preocupada com Kara. Hoje ela ficou ainda mais silenciosa que o normal. Ela parecia estar com o pensamento tão distante. E o pior, quase não comeu.

\- Realmente. Não comer é preocupante.

\- Queria que houvesse algo para restringir a audição dela como tem para a visão.

No dia seguinte, resolvi fazer um esforço para falar mais e parecer mais animada na escola. Apesar de toda minha capacidade superior a dos humanos, no fim da aula estava me sentindo exausta. Então, resolvi ir para o meu lugar favorito depois – a biblioteca.

Eu nunca tenho liberdade para ir a lugares realmente isolados, pois são todos distantes, e em razão do segredo sobre os meus poderes, não posso simplesmente sair voando por aí. Tanto Kal-El quanto os Danvers acham que sou muito nova para utilizar meus poderes, sendo assim devo suprimi-los ao máximo.

\- Alex, eu vou dar uma passada na biblioteca antes de ir para casa. Tudo bem?

\- Tranquilo. Vá descansar a cabeça.

\- Obrigada.

\- Cuidado para não perder a hora do jantar.

\- Não se preocupe.

Uma biblioteca para mim não é tão silenciosa quanto é para os humanos em geral, porém é o mais próximo de tranquilidade que consigo chegar. Em casa também costuma ser bem tranquilo, mas me sinto vigiada pela Alex. De vez em quando, tudo que eu quero é ficar sozinha. Bem, não é exatamente ficar sozinha, está mais para ficar cercada de desconhecidos. Mas, ao menos em sua maioria, eles ficam calados. Lidar com os demais ruídos é muito mais fácil do que com as palavras.

\- Chegou cedo. O que houve? - perguntou Alex em tom de surpresa.

\- Estava muito barulhento lá hoje. Alguém achou que era uma boa ideia ouvir música em uma biblioteca.

\- Como assim? Ninguém chamou atenção da pessoa?

\- Ela estava usando fones de ouvido. Só eu podia ouvir a maldita música. Se é que dá para chamar assim aquele barulho horrível. Lembra o que você gosta de ouvir.

\- Então, quer dizer que gosto de ouvir barulhos horríveis? Tentou sentar mais distante?

\- Eu não vi onde a pessoa estava. Só ouvi o som.

\- Não pensou em procurar?

\- Para que? Não adiantaria de muita coisa. Eu continuaria ouvindo o barulho de qualquer lugar dentro do prédio. Não é como se eu pudesse pedir para a pessoa parar de ouvir música, já que humanamente eu não deveria ser capaz de ouvir e, portanto, me incomodar com isso.

\- Estranho que geralmente as pessoas que frequentam a biblioteca são sempre as mesmas. Um comportamento como esse não costuma ser algo esporádico.

\- O que você quer dizer?

\- Parece que temos alguém novo na cidade. Amanhã vou até lá com você.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originalmente este capítulo era parte de um maior, porém achei que esse primeiro contato da Kara com a Lena merecia um capítulo separado inteiramente dedicado. Então, trabalhei no texto para detalhá-lo mais e deixá-lo maior. Espero que gostem. Deixem comentários para eu saber o que estão achando. Mas não se esqueçam que é minha primeira fic. Por favor, sejam gentis!

Midvale é um local relativamente pequeno onde todos se conhecem, então uma pessoa nova é sempre motivo de comoção. Não era época de férias ou feriados, assim sendo, era bastante incomum a presença de visitantes. Alex acha a cidade muito chata e sonha em morar em um local maior. Já eu estou satisfeita aqui. Na medida do possível, é um pouco menos pior do que em uma cidade grande. Quando estive visitando Kal-El em Metropolis sofri muito com todo o barulho, passei a maior parte do tempo com uma enorme dor de cabeça.

\- Já estamos há duas horas aqui e nada do tal DJ inconveniente. – disse Alex com impaciência.

\- Ainda bem. Parece que ele não aparecerá por hoje. Talvez tenha sido um caso isolado.

\- Vou para casa. Aproveite seu precioso silêncio.

\- Obrigada!

Pouco depois de Alex ter se retirado comecei a ouvir novamente a maldita música, parecia que estava só esperando eu ficar sozinha para perturbar a minha paz. Eu sabia que era a mesma pessoa, não apenas por se tratar de uma ocorrência incomum, mas também pelo tipo de música que estava sendo ouvida. Era alta, agressiva e desagradável. Não havia como alguém conseguir pensar, muito menos ler, ouvindo aquilo.

\- Vai embora cedo outra vez, Kara? – o atendente da biblioteca perguntou.

\- Não estou conseguindo me concentrar. – respondi talvez um pouco mais ríspida do que o desejável.

\- Vai levar algum livro emprestado? – ele respondeu sem parecer ter se incomodado com meu tom.

Porém, antes que eu tivesse chance de responder, senti que alguém se aproximava por trás roubando a atenção do atendente da biblioteca. Ouvi a música crescendo em meus ouvidos. Aquele ruído irritante agora tão perto que mesmo humanos poderiam identificar.

\- Lena, o que eu te falei sobre ouvir música aqui na biblioteca? – o atendente questionou com falsa seriedade, havia um tom brincalhão em sua voz.

\- Eu sentei lá no fundo, longe de todo mundo. Tenho certeza que não incomodei ninguém. Aqui estão os livros que eu peguei. – ela respondeu em um tom igualmente divertido para combinar.

\- Não vai levar nenhum?

\- Não, só precisava fazer algumas consultas rápidas.

\- Até amanhã.

Agora eu sabia que era o meu DJ inconveniente, como Alex havia apelidado, se tratava de uma garota aparentemente da mesma faixa etária que a gente. Ela parou do meu lado, a poucos passos de distância. Não a olhei diretamente, mas pela minha visão periférica deu para notar que ela se vestia inteiramente de negro, em profundo contraste com a sua pela extremamente clara. Seu cabelo também era igualmente escuro, formando uma cortina que encobria seu rosto lateralmente e descia pelos ombros se tornando um com suas roupas. Sua voz era agradável, tinha um sotaque estrangeiro, que fazia a gente querer escutar mais para identificar a origem...

\- Então, Kara. Vai levar algum? Terra para Kara? – o atendente estalou os dedos em frente ao meu rosto, me despertando do meu devaneio.

\- Desculpa. Não. Quem é ela? – falei de forma um pouco atrapalhada.

\- Lena? Ela é uma das herdeiras da família Luthor, um dos maiores impérios do ramo de tecnologia. Não faço ideia do que ela esteja fazendo em um fim de mundo como Midvale. Talvez ela esteja aqui pelo sossego de uma cidade pequena. Ela parece estar trabalhando em algum projeto ligado a informática, pelo tipo de livro que ela costuma pegar. Deve ser mais fácil trabalhar sem ser perseguida por todos os lados conta de seu sobrenome.

\- Estranho que alguém que está trabalhando em um projeto de uma área complexa como a informática faça isso ouvindo música alta estourando os tímpanos. – falei mais para mim mesma do que para o atendente.

\- Grandes gênios sempre têm as suas esquisitices. Ela me disse uma vez que ajuda a concentrar. – ele respondeu enquanto eu me virava para ir embora.

\- Mesmo com fones de ouvindo deveria ser proibido ouvir música dentro de uma biblioteca. – fiz questão de pontuar antes de finalmente deixar o local.

Eu não queria voltar para casa, pois se eu chegasse cedo de novo, Alex ficaria me fazendo perguntas. Eu devia ter pegado um livro emprestado. Poderia procurar algum lugar tranquilo para sentar e ler um pouco. Ou poderia ter permanecido na biblioteca, já que o motivo do meu aborrecimento tinha ido embora. Agora estava perambulando pelas ruas sem rumo.

Acabei entrando em um café. As pessoas costumam ser mais silenciosas nesses locais. Por isso, alguns gostam de aproveitar a tranquilidade para desfrutar de uma boa leitura. No mais, é sempre bom poder comer alguns doces, e aqui eles têm alguns verdadeiramente bons. Então, lá estava eu aproveitando meu café com bolo em agradável silêncio, sentada no fundo do estabelecimento, quando ouço aquele som do inferno se aproximando novamente. Como isso era possível? Sem pensar duas vezes, levantei e fui embora.

\- Como foi na biblioteca, Kara? – Alex perguntou assim que pus os pés em casa.

\- Tudo bem. – respondi rapidamente já subindo as escadas em direção ao quarto.

\- Mesmo? – Alex insistiu vindo atrás de mim. 

\- Sim.

\- Não parece. O DJ inconveniente apareceu de novo depois que eu saí?

Alex não é o tipo de pessoa que desiste fácil de um assunto. Então, o melhor era falar logo tudo de uma vez. Não que houvesse muito a ser dito. Porém, eu me sentia estranhamente inclinada a guardar as mínimas informações que eu tinha.

\- Sim. Quase que imediatamente. É uma garota. O nome dela é Lena Luthor. – a resposta saiu com esforço.

\- Você falou com ela? – perguntou Alex animada.

\- Não. Ela estava indo embora no mesmo momento que eu. – respondi achando que isso encerraria o assunto.

\- Como? Ela entrou e saiu só para te irritar. – Alex perguntou rindo, parecendo ainda mais interessada na história.

\- Aparentemente, ela foi lá só para algumas consultas rápidas. Parece que está trabalhando em algum tipo de projeto de informática ou algo do tipo. Parece que a família é famosa no ramo da tecnologia. – as palavras se arrastaram para fora da minha boca sem nenhuma vontade de saírem, mas Alex não parecia perceber.

\- Como você descobriu tanta coisa sem trocar uma palavra com ela?

\- Eu perguntei ao atendente da biblioteca.

\- Alguém despertou o interesse de Kara Danvers? Que milagre. – Alex comentou com voz zombeteira.– Como sua irmã mais velha terei que investigar essa tal de Lena Luthor.

\- Para com isso, Alex. – respondi em tom sério. – Ela tem um comportamento que me irrita, só por isso fiz perguntas sobre ela. – eu sabia que era uma resposta falsa, apesar de não conseguir determinar qual seria a verdadeira.

Mais tarde naquela noite me peguei pensando em como seria o rosto da dona daquela voz, o rosto escondido por trás da cortina de cabelos negros. Fiquei tentando lembrar o som daquele sotaque intrigante. Eu queria ouvir aquela voz novamente. Foi a primeira vez que me peguei pensando em alguém assim. Era inquietante. Não fazia sentido. Ela tinha uma atitude que me irritava, mas mesmo assim eu queria encontrá-la de novo. Se Alex desconfiar disso nunca mais me deixará em paz.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um pequeno, mas muito necessário, capítulo Danvers Sisters.
> 
> Deixem comentários sobre o que vocês estão achando da história.
> 
> Próximo capitulo teremos o começo real de Supercorp

Tudo ao meu redor estava queimando, havia gritos de desespero por todos os lados. Eu estava encolhida em um canto. Eu estava com muito medo. Meus pais apareceram me puxando com pressa. Não havia tempo para explicações ou conversas. Eles me empurraram para dentro da minúscula cápsula com meia dúzia de palavras desencontradas e muitas lágrimas. Eu olho para trás e posso vê-los queimar, posso ver o meu mundo queimar, posso ver minha vida queimar.  
  
\- Kara, acorde! Por favor! Acorde! Kara! – eu ouço a voz distante de Alex me chamar.  
  
Eu sinto meus olhos queimando, as lágrimas rolando em meu rosto são como larva quente. Posso ouvir o tom de súplica e desespero de Alex me chamando. Mas a imagem do fogo não deixa os meus olhos. Ter visão de calor não ajuda quando se tem pesadelos constantes com a morte de seus  
pais e seu planeta em chamas. Sempre que tenho esses pesadelos, a visão de calor é uma das principais causas de preocupação por seu potencial destrutivo.  
  
Lentamente minha visão volta ao normal e vejo o teto do quarto, estou perto demais dele, isso significa que estou flutuando. Meus poderes sempre fogem um pouco de controle durante esses momentos. Eu sei que Alex me chama a distância com medo de que eu possa machucá-la. Eu também tenho o mesmo temor. Não sei o que faria se algo assim acontecesse. Desativada a visão de calor, ela sabe que estou acordada e por tanto é relativamente seguro uma aproximação. Sinto seus dedos ao redor do meu braço me puxando devagar para baixo, de volta para cama.  
  
Ela passa a mão pelos meus cabelos lentamente, enquanto as lágrimas fluem livres em meus olhos, até que eu me acalme e possa olhá-la novamente. Eu sempre lhe agradeço por seu apoio silencioso e me desculpo pelo incômodo. Eliza e Jeremiah estão na porta do quarto com um olhar aflito em seus rostos, então sei que eu devo ter tido reações físicas significativas para acordá-los.  
  
\- Quer olhar o céu lá do telhado? – Alex me pergunta depois de algum tempo.  
  
Eliza e Jeremiah já não estão mais no quarto. Somos só eu e Alex com esse tipo de compreensão mútua e silenciosa que nasceu entre nós em algum momento impossível de definir no tempo.  
  
\- Vem, vai te fazer bem olhar as estrelas. - disse Alex levantando e puxando suavemente a minha mão para que a siga.  
  
Eu simplesmente acenei com a cabeça. Nesses momentos, eu me sinto tão sobrecarregada que é dificil articular até as palavras mais simples. De frente com Alex, eu a tomo em meus braços com cuidado e voo com ela pela janela.  
  
Quando eu tenho esses pesadelos, os Danvers relaxam um pouco em sua vigilância em relação aos meus poderes. Eu sempre subo ao telhado com Alex e fico lá olhando as estrelas, elas me acalmam. Eu sinto uma  
conexão com elas. Algo em comum entre Krypton e a Terra, por mais que sejam constelações diferentes, assim como o próprio aspecto do céu.  
  
Quem começou esse nosso pequeno ritual foi Alex. Depois de algumas repetidas vezes em que eu tive esses pesadelos com Krypton, seguido de ataques de pânico, ela sugeriu que talvez fosse bom para mim um pouco de ar livre. Eu estava de pé olhando fixamente a paisagem noturna, minha cabeça era um turbilhão de pensamentos e imagens confusas. Ela chegou por trás de mim, passou seus braços ao redor da minha cintura, colocou seu queixo em meu ombro e disse para voarmos dali.  
  
Fiquei assustada com a proposta. Afinal, eu sempre era incentivada a não usar meus poderes. Naquela época, eu só havia voado uma ou duas vezes, e sempre com a supervisão de Kal-El. Acho que sentindo o meu receio, ela disse que não precisávamos ir longe, só ficar sob o céu aberto já seria bom.  
  
Eu me virei no abraço para ficarmos de frente, ela subiu sobre os meus pés e lentamente experimentei flutuar. Ela fechou os olhos e apoiou sua cabeça no meu peito. Eu a segurei mais apertada e nos levei flutuando iatravés da janela para cima do telhado. Quando ela abriu os olhos, estávamos flutuando a alguns poucos metros de distância. Ela olhou para baixo e disse que era melhor descermos.  
  
Sentamos em silêncio observando as estrelas. Alex que gosta muito de ciências começou a fazer alguns comentários sobre astronomia. Só sua voz é ouvida nesses momentos no alto crepúsculo. Parece que existimos fora do tempo. É mágico. Um dia descobri que ela estava pesquisando mais o assunto ao perceber como eu gostava de ouvi-la falar sobre isso. Foi algo emocionante. Foi a primeira vez que me senti conectado de verdade com alguém deste planeta. Mesmo que o conhecimento humano a respeito do espaço seja extremamente limitado, e em sua maior parte inútil, quando comparado com Krypton, ouvir a voz da Alex falando sobre o cosmos tem um profundo efeito calmante.  
  
Ela sempre adormece depois de algum tempo, então eu a pego nos braços e voo com ela de volta para cama através da janela. Claro que existem formas mais humanas de ir e vir do telhado, mas nesses momentos no meio da madrugada, eu sou livre. Algumas vezes, Alex me segura na cama com ela, não deixando que eu volte para minha própria. Ela diz que eu sou quentinha, como uma espécie de aquecedor natural.  
  
Minha temperatura corporal é mais elevada que a de um humano normal, como se eu estivesse constantemente com febre, efeito do sol amarelo na minha fisiologia kryptoniana. Um efeito bastante inútil e incômodo, pois me obriga a evitar contatos físicos, não que eu tenha motivo para tê-los de qualquer forma. Porém, é agradável quando Alex me pede para deitar com ela ou fica abraçada comigo quando vemos TV.  
  
Eu tenho muita sorte de entre tantos seres humanos neste planeta, eu ter justamente Alexandra Danvers como minha irmã. Acho que nunca serei capaz de retribuir em igual medida tudo que ela faz por mim. Ela torna os meus dias mais suportáveis. Não sei se poderia aguentar minha nova vida aqui na Terra sem o seu apoio. Eu posso ter todos esses poderes que tantos admiram, mas a verdadeiro poder que eu admiro e desejo ter  
algum dia, é a força da Alex. Eu não quero ser uma versão feminina do Superman (Superwoman?), eu quero ser uma pessoa como ela.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eu não consigo fazer queima lenta. Vamos colocar essas duas para se encontrarem logo.

\- Nossa Kara, tu tá com um aspecto horrível hoje. – o comentário era desagradável e grosseiro, mas não deixava de ser verdadeiro.  
  
\- Só hoje? – respondi com sarcasmo.  
  
\- Cai fora, otário. – Alex disse já empurrando o infeliz autor do comentário.  
  
\- Calma, Alex! Tô saindo. – ele respondeu um pouco amedrontado.  
  
\- Alex! Que modos são esses? – a professora repreendeu Alex.  
  
\- Foi mal, professora. Ele estava perturbando a Kara. – Alex respondeu se desculpando.  
  
\- Eu sei que você é muito defensora da sua irmã e acho isso admirável. Porém, não lhe dá o direito de se comportar inadequadamente dentro de sala de aula. – a professora manteve seu tom firme de repreensão.  
  
Kriptonianos são fisicamente muito mais fortes aqui na Terra graças aos poderes concedidos pelo sol amarelo. Porém, da mesma maneira que os seres humanos, podemos manifestar de forma física problemas relacionados a aspectos psicológicos. Assim sendo, toda a turbulência emocional da noite anterior, deixou marcas bem visíveis sob o aspecto  
de olheiras proeminentes. E não era como se eu estivesse fazendo qualquer esforço para transmitir qualquer coisa de positivo através da minha linguagem corporal.  
  
O dia estava chuvoso, os humanos não parecem apreciar muito isso. Alex disse que a chuva é desagradável por causa do frio. É um conceito estranho para mim, já que não sou capaz de senti-lo. Geralmente, é Alex que me indica quando usar roupas mais quentes ou não. Nos últimos tempos, tenho tentado sempre verificar a temperatura e a previsão do tempo para decidir o que vestir. Alex gostou dessa atitude, agora ela dá mais opiniões sobre aspectos estéticos.  
  
Acho que por causa dessa questão do frio, a chuva é relacionada pelos seres humanos a aspectos de tristeza, melancolia e solidão. Li muitas histórias que estabeleciam esse tipo de relação. Então, quando acordei e vi o tempo nublado e chuvoso, achei que combinava bastante com como eu estava me sentindo. Após um incêndio tudo fica cinza e enegrecido.  
  
\- Kara, eu vou naquele café que você gosta com alguns amigos. Quer vir também? – Alex perguntou depois da aula.  
  
\- Acho que prefiro ir para casa direto. – respondi no automático.  
  
\- Tem certeza? Te compro uma rosquinha extra. – ofereceu Alex com um pequeno sorriso.  
  
\- Sim. Não se preocupe. – respondi tentando espelhar seu sorriso e falhando miseravelmente.  
  
Apesar do frio, conforme indicava a temperatura, a chuva tinha parado de cair. O que me permitia caminhar tranquilamente sem receber olhares estranhos. Eu detesto andar de guarda-chuva, e andar simplesmente deixando a água me molhar costuma gerar atenção indesejada. Eu não  
queria chegar rápido em casa, então escolhi um caminho mais longo. Não era a primeira vez que eu via aquela livraria. Já havia pensado em entrar nela algumas vezes. Mas nunca havia feito, seja lá por qual motivo. Parecia ser o passatempo que eu estava precisando, então resolvi entrar. O ambiente era bastante acolhedor. A livraria era pequena, quatro corredores de estantes e um pequeno café ao fundo.  
  
\- Seja bem-vinda! Sua primeira vez aqui? – uma simpática mulher me perguntou logo que entrei.  
  
\- Obrigada! Sim. – respondi com uma tentativa de sorriso.  
  
\- Nós somos uma livraria especializada em livros usados. – ela prosseguiu.  
  
\- Vocês compram livros? – perguntei tentando parecer interessada.  
  
\- Compramos ou trocamos também. Fique a vontade. Qualquer coisa é só chamar. – felizmente ela encerrou nossa breve interação.  
  
Passeando pelos corredores, era fácil se distrair olhando todos aqueles livros, tão cheios de histórias de seus donos anteriores.  
Alguns tinham dedicatórias, outros tinham anotações e ainda tinham alguns com marcadores e similares. Era bem diferente dos livros da biblioteca, que apesar de serem usados por várias pessoas, havia um esforço ativo por manter determinado caráter impessoal.  
  
\- Desculpe incomodá-la, mas se você quiser pode levar alguns títulos para a área da nossa cafeteria para olhar com mais calma. – a voz da atendente me distraiu dos meus pensamentos distantes.  
  
\- Incômodo algum. Obrigada pela informação. Acho que o tempo realmente está pedindo um bom café. – respondi educadamente.  
  
Eu escolhi três livros de contos, e tinha começado a folhear um deles enquanto apreciava meu café, quando ouvi a música detestável já familiar. Ela entrou na livraria apressada e foi direto até a cafeteria. Seu cabelo e sobretudo estavam molhados, sinalizando que a chuva havia retornado. Apesar de ter retirado o casaco, ela ainda tremia levemente de frio enquanto aguardava seu café. Felizmente, ela interrompeu a horrível música que ouvia e eu puder voltar a prestar atenção a minha leitura.  
  
\- Posso sentar aqui com você? – ela perguntou em tom tímido.  
  
A pequena cafeteria da livraria era composta por quatro mesas de quatro lugares cada uma e não havia mais nenhum outro cliente no local além de mim. Respirei fundo antes de olhar para cima para responder. Meu plano era pedir desculpas e informá-la que preferia continuar sozinha. Sei que não era o curso de ação mais educado, todavia não estava com humor para amabilidades, ainda mais se tratando de quem era.  
  
Porém, quando olhei para cima, vi que a menina estava segurando dois copos de café, um deles estava estendido para mim e havia a palavra desculpa gravado nele. Mediante a isso não havia como negar que ela se sentasse na mesma mesa que eu estava. De qualquer forma, fiquei também intrigada pelo pedido de desculpas, já que nunca havíamos trocado uma palavra até então.  
  
\- O pedido de desculpas é por incomodar você com a minha música. – respondeu ela a pergunta não verbalizada que estava clara no meu olhar confuso.  
  
\- Como você sabe disso? – perguntei um pouco assustada.  
  
\- Eu ouvi a sua reclamação naquele dia na biblioteca e a forma como saiu do café assim que eu entrei depois.  
  
Minha boca abriu e fechou sem saber o que dizer. E ela continuou.  
  
\- Depois que eu saí da biblioteca, eu mudei de ideia sobre o empréstimo e quando voltei ouvi o seu comentário.  
  
\- E o café? – perguntei ainda confusa.  
  
\- Você saiu de lá com uma cara aborrecida antes de terminar de comer. – ela respondeu com tranquilidade.  
  
\- Como você sabe? – perguntei me sentindo um pouco envergonhada.  
  
\- Você estava sentada na mesa que eu gosto. – ela ofereceu como explicação.  
  
\- Você é uma frequentadora de lá? – perguntei genuinamente interessada.  
  
\- Não exatamente. Ainda não estou aqui há tempo o suficiente para ser frequentadora de qualquer lugar. Mas eu gosto de lá. É tranquilo e tem um ótimo café. – ela fechou sua resposta com um belo sorriso.  
  
\- Que diferença faz o lugar ser tranquilo se você parece sempre estar com esses fones explodindo música alta nos seus ouvidos? – assim que as palavras saíram me arrependi de tê-las pronunciado. Soou tão grosseiro.  
  
\- Tranquilidade não é apenas ausência de barulho. A movimentação de pessoas também pode ser bem incômoda, não acha? – ela respondeu não parecendo afetada pelas minhas palavras anteriores. Graças ao bom Rao, seu sorriso permaneceu inabalável.  
  
\- Sim, mas ainda acho estranho que alguém procure tranquilidade ouvindo uma música tão alta e barulhenta. – respondi já me perguntando mentalmente qual era o meu problema.  
  
\- A música ajuda na concentração, na verdade. Me faz ficar focada. Barulho de fora para silenciar o barulho de dentro. Não sei se faz muito sentido. – ela disse o final de forma quase tímida, se encolhendo um pouco e bebendo um gole de seu café.  
  
\- Faz todo o sentido. Eu só nunca tinha pensado nisso. – respondi apressadamente sorrindo para ela.  
  
Ficamos alguns momentos em silêncio olhando uma para outra. Rao, ela era tão linda. Os traços em ângulos perfeitos do rosto, a pele incrivelmente branca, os olhos de um verde tão atrativamente intenso e havia aquele sorriso incrível emoldurado por lábios pintados de vermelho escuro. Momentaneamente eu me esqueci de como respirar. Ela foi a primeira a desviar o olhar, mexendo as mãos com nervosismo. Eu cocei a cabeça sem saber o que fazer e ajeitei algumas vezes meus óculos, apesar deles estarem perfeitamente no lugar. Ao término de alguns segundos que me pareceram horas, ela se levantou dizendo que ia pegar mais um café e perguntando se eu também queria outro.  
  
Ao retornar à mesa com os cafés, ela comentou sobre a minha escolha de livros. Entramos em um papo fácil e fluído sobre o assunto. Aparentemente, tínhamos o mesmo gosto literário. Eu nunca havia conversado sobre esse assunto com alguém. Eu nunca havia conversado tanto tempo com alguém. Era estranho uma pessoa da área de tecnologia ter um conhecimento de literatura tão elevado.  
  
\- Acho que seu telefone está tocando. – foi a frase que estourou a bolha mágica que havíamos criado a nossa volta.  
  
\- Obrigada! Se você não fala eu nem teria percebido. – ao olhar o visor do celular vi o nome de Alex. - Desculpa, preciso atender. É  
minha irmã. – disse me levantando e caminhando em direção a uma janela próxima.  
  
\- Oi Alex!  
  
\- Kara, onde você se meteu? Já está quase na hora do jantar. Você havia dito que viria direto para casa. O que aconteceu? Tomei bronca da mamãe por sua causa. – sua voz demonstrava claros sinais de irritação.  
  
\- Desculpa, eu explico quando chegar aí. Ok? – respondi tentando encerrar a ligação o mais breve possível.  
  
\- Ok. – ela respondeu rispidamente.  
  
\- Desculpa, Lena. Eu preciso ir para casa. Perdi totalmente a noção da hora. Obrigada pela conversa agradável. – cada palavra saindo mais triste do que a anterior.  
  
\- Eu é que agradeço. Mais uma vez desculpa por perturbar você com a minha música. Se acontecer novamente, só chegar e me dar um puxão de orelha. – ela respondeu de maneira divertida.  
  
\- Pode deixar. Mas acho que o correto seria puxão de fone, né? – tentei imitando seu tom.  
  
\- Verdade. – ela sorriu brilhantemente.  
  
E pela segunda vez, ficamos paradas nos olhando. Eu podia sentir um sorriso repuxar o meu rosto e não sabia explicar a sua razão. Só sentia que era impossível olhar para ela sem sorrir. Eu senti meu coração acelerado e meu cérebro em pane geral. Eu simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Ela se inclinou para pegar o casaco para ir embora.  
  
\- Seu casaco ainda parece úmido e você com frio. Pode ficar com o meu. – eu disse apressadamente entregando meu casaco para ela.  
  
\- E você vai ficar no frio? – ela questionou.  
  
\- Eu não sou do tipo que sente frio. Vou ficar mais tranquila se você o levar. Eu estou com uma blusa de manga por baixo ao contrário de você. – minha voz saiu instável pelo nervosismo.  
  
\- Ok! Você venceu. – ela pegou o casaco - Nossa, que quentinho! – ela disse ao vesti-lo. - Mas como eu faço para te devolver? Nem sei o seu nome. Passamos esse tempo todo conversando e esquecemos as apresentações formais. Meu nome é Lena Luthor e o seu? – ela continuou.  
  
\- Kara Zor -- Danvers... Não... É... Kara Danvers sem o Zor. Só -- Só  
Kara Danvers. – eu terminei vermelha de vergonha e gaguejando.  
  
\- Muito prazer, senhorita Danvers. – ela respondeu com aquele sorriso incrível.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Está gostando da história? Deixa um comentário.


End file.
